Joyce and Jane
Joyce and Jane are cartoon classics characters. Voice: Amy (Joyce), Kayla (Jane) Likes: Disney Princess movies, Barbie, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Dislikes: Baby shows, Shimajirō, The Lion King, Woody Woodpecker, The Save-Ums, Hi-5, Disney Junior, Nick Jr., PBS Kids, PBS Kids Sprout, CBeebies Personalities: Selfish, greedy, murderous, terroristic, bloodthirsty, power hungry, evil and tyrannical Fate: Executed by the Mavericks Joyce and Jane Get Grounded Series (December 2017-January 2018) Videos *Episode 1: Joyce and Jane kidnap Leila/Grounded Big Time *Episode 2: Joyce and Jane turn Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura into Loftwings/Concussion Time *Episode 3: Joyce and Jane kidnap Mimirin Midorihara/Grounded *Episode 4: Joyce and Jane beat up Marurin Sasaki/Grounded and Concussion Time *Episode 5: Joyce and Jane tickle torture Renge Midorihara/Sent to Italy *Episode 6: Joyce and Jane escape from Italy/Grounded for Infinity *Episode 7: Joyce and Jane Get Expelled Big Time *Episode 8: Joyce and Jane Move to the United Kingdom *Episode 9: Joyce and Jane Escape from the United Kingdom/Grounded *Episode 10: Joyce and Jane Call Kikko Hayashida a Crybaby During The Lion King/Grounded *Episode 11: Joyce and Jane Witness the Strength of Street Knowledge *Episode 12: Joyce and Jane Tickle Torture Kirinta Kusano/Grounded *Episode 13: Joyce and Jane Get In Dead Meat/Sent To Mental People's Home *Episode 14: Joyce, Jane and their friends misbehave on the way to The Lion King Broadway *Episode 15: Joyce, Jane and Their Friends Escape from Mental People's Home/Grounded *Episode 16: Joyce and Jane call Giffany a crybaby during Tina and Diesel's funeral/Beaten up by the Babylon Rogues *Episode 17: Joyce and Jane release Noobs from Prison/Squished by Annabelle Dawson the werewolf *Episode 18: Joyce and Jane Get Fired 3 Times In a Row *Episode 19: Joyce and Jane Misbehave On the Way to See Coco/Grounded *Episode 20: Joyce and Jane misbehave at their babysitter *Episode 21: Joyce and Jane hurt Giffany's feet/Sent to India *Episode 22: Joyce and Jane Escape from India/Grounded *Episode 23: Joyce and Jane Captures Kikko Hayashida/Grounded *Episode 24: Joyce and Jane Get Executed (Series Finale) Trivia *This series is the shortest series, as this series lasted for one season, consisting of 24 episodes. *This series features some episodes where Joyce and Jane do not get beaten up: **Joyce and Jane tickle torture Renge Midorihara/Sent to Italy **Joyce and Jane Get Expelled Big Time **Joyce and Jane Move to the United Kingdom **Joyce and Jane Escape from the United Kingdom **Joyce and Jane Call Kikko Hayashida a Crybaby During The Lion King/Grounded **Joyce and Jane Get in Dead Meat/Sent to Mental People's Home **Joyce, Jane and their friends misbehave on the way to The Lion King Broadway **Joyce and Jane Get Fired 3 Times in a Row (although Joyce and Jane do not get beaten up at the end, but rather in the middle of this video) **Joyce and Jane Misbehave On the Way to See Coco/Grounded **Joyce and Jane hurt Giffany's feet/Sent to India **Joyce and Jane Get Executed Category:Troublemakers Category:My Little Pony fans Category:Baby show haters Category:Shimajirō haters Category:UTTP members Category:Bad Characters Category:Bad Users Category:Murderers Category:Terrorists Category:FBIs Most Wanted Category:Criminals Category:Big Time TroubleMakers Category:Save-Ums haters Category:The Save-Ums' enemies